A Cat's Tail
by NuclearSkipper
Summary: Death the Kid finds himself trying to fill a nagging void while a strange bond with Blair is formed. Kid doesn't know what to do: could this be love? What he doesn't know is Blair's motivations. A romance/action story. NOTE: This story was originally posted by xxtothemax and has permission to be under this account.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Having two just wasn't enough. Kid didn't understand why he felt so empty inside. He had the twin pistols he had so desperately desired, however that even appeared to be a failure looking at it now. As it was, they had multiple differences, the biggest being their bra size!

Liz and Patty weren't completely clueless though. They knew Kid better than most and even they could tell that something was wrong. They tried to make him smile, but despite their hard work, Kid couldn't even bring himself to grin. "What do you think it could be?" Patty asked her sister in sad wonder. Liz could only shrug.

Kid found himself wandering the streets of Death City at night. He felt that it was safe enough to leave unarmed and besides, Liz and Patty would only pester him further with trivial attempts to make him whole again. That night in particular was very dark, the moon loomed hungrily over him with a bloody smile. Kid was tired and needed to rest if he was to make the walk back home.

He sat against a wall and stared at the threatening moon. The alleyway he found himself in was made of dirty cobblestone and was very lean; the walls looked as though they were caving into each other.

"What are you doing here, cutie?" Kid jumped at the sound of Blair, the cat. Her full figure bounced over to him. Kid stared at her, his cheeks flushed. Any man or boy, including Kid, could not deny that Blair was a sex machine; minus the sex as far as he knew. "Blair, what are you doing here?"

"I wander the streets at night. I am a cat after all." She purred proudly. Kid smirked at how adorable she could be. "Also," she added in a hushed, serious tone. "Liz and Patty have been looking for you all night."

Kid said nothing. He merely tipped his head forward so that his bangs would cover his face. "You're so lucky to have two girls who care about you so much." Blair added with a smile.

"And yet something is still missing." He uttered. Blair's yellow eyes widened in surprise, but quickly changed to a sadness. "You too?" she asked quietly.

A flash of yellow shown from under Kid's dark hair. He peered at her curiously. She was sitting on her knees towards him, her shoulder and head resting against the alley wall. Her head hung slightly, her eyes heavy with sadness. Kid's eyes slowly and carefully looked over her body. Before he could stop himself, his eyes fell on her large breasts.

His cheeks grew red and he pulled his eyes away. "I'm the son of Death, Blair. You're just a cat. What could you possibly have to feel stressed about? Wouldn't it be easy to feel complete for you?" He asked in a harsh tone. Blair looked even more hurt. "What a horrible thing to say..." she murmured.

"I have things to care about too, Kid. I have a past and a future to worry about, just like anyone else."

Kid stayed quiet for a few beats. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Blair sniffled. He met her gaze to see that she was crying ever so gently. She began to frantically wipe her face when he grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Shhh, it's okay." He soothed her as he began to wipe away her tears softly. He'd never really done this for anyone before, let alone a girl. Even when Patty threw her small hissy fits, he simply ignored it. But with Blair, he could not just simply sit there and let her weep. After all, he was the reason she was crying in the first place.

"You're-you're very kind." Blair said in between sniffles. Without a warning, she stood up and dusted off her dark purple dress. "I have to get back." She answered Kid's quizzical look. "Liz and Patty will want to know that I found you. Don't worry though," she added with a smile. "I won't tell them where you are." She winked and walked back down the alleyway.

Kid watched her bouncy figure disappear into the night. Something sparked inside him. Suddenly he didn't feel so depressed. He may have been mistaken, but the hole inside him, briefly, felt full.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kid woke up to find that the sun was high in the sky. It's grin told him that it must have been somewhere between midday and one in the afternoon. He rubbed his eyes; he'd fallen asleep in the alleyway that night. After Blair left, he continued to wonder what the feeling was inside of him. It was warm, yet so very brief. He wished to have more of it. The obvious answer, he thought, had to be that Blair had caused it. But that would be impossible. The two of them never had any kind of interaction unless Kid found himself at Maka's house for a school matter. And even at that point, Blair was hardly ever there.

No, Kid thought, it had to be something else. He'd ponder over it that entire night; simply wondering what else it could have been that made him feel so whole even if it had only been for a few brief moments. But now it was day, and Kid was sure that Liz and Patty would be at his house worried sick about him. He got up and began to trudge in the direction of home.

Once there, his assumptions were proven true. "Kid! Where were you all night?" Patty screamed and ran into his arms. Behind her, Liz stood with her arms crossed and her face drawn with heavy annoyance. "Yeah Kid. Last night we stayed up late looking for you. Then Blair showed up and said she'd seen you and that you needed to be left alone for a little. But you never came home." Liz sounded very upset with her reiteration of the night's happenings.

"Blair was right, I simply needed some time away from my quarters. And it's not as though I could have gotten hurt. If I'd left Death City's walls, my father would have known. There was no need to worry."

Patty pulled away from him. "You're our meister! We have all right to worry!" Kid sighed and put on a brave smile. Both of them were right. They were his weapons and they needed him no matter what. "You're right, you're right. I apologize."

"Care to tell us what's been going on lately?" Liz inquired with an intense glare. Kid couldn't tell them the truth, of course, but with how Liz was looking at him, he knew he couldn't get away with not answering. "Just some business between my father and I." He quickly lied. Liz's eyes narrowed and her mouth parted as though she were going to say more, but Patty tugged on her sister's arm. "Liz, we shouldn't bother him if it's about his dad..."

Liz just sighed. "Okay, I won't ask then. Just... Don't worry us so much okay? We have a lot of work to do and this stuff really concerns us. We need you and you should need us too." Kid gave a weak smile and walked into his house, the two sisters following him right behind. He turned at the doorway. "Listen, girls I need to sleep. I didn't get enough rest last night and my back is killing me. Would you mind just letting me take the day off?"

Patty and Liz gave each other a quick look. "Okay, but just this once. We need to train Kid." Liz answered for the both of them. "Please forgive me girls, and thank you so very much." Kid smiled and closed the door. Once inside, he took off his shirt and flopped down on his symmetrical bed.

It only seemed to be a moment that he closed his eyes, but when he opened them up, he saw from his bedroom window that it was night. He could hear a voice calling to him.

_Kiiiiiiid..._

_ Kiiiiiiiiid..._

He couldn't tell where it was coming from. He got up and leaned against his bed, his suit pants the only article of clothing he had on. "Who's there?" he called out. He felt his muscles tense. He didn't have his weapons on him. If there was an intruder, who knows what could happen.

The voice started again.

_Kiiiiiiid..._

_ Kiiiiiiiid..._

The voice was feminine. He could tell it was that of a woman's. "If you're a witch, I warn you, I've killed many of your kind." He called out again. It was dark in his room, but the glow from the dangerous moon allowed him to see the outlines of everything in his surroundings.

"Good thing I'm a cat." The voice said clearly. A figure appeared in his doorway; Blair again. She snapped her fingers and candles lit up the room. "Blair?" he asked softly. "What are you doing here?" Blair's body was covered in a white dress that reached the floor, the straps on the shoulders falling gently to the sides. Her purple hair was longer and curled down, outlining her breasts. She walked towards him slowly.

Once she was right in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts into his chest. She whispered softly into his ear, "To fill the hole in your soul." His eyes widened as she pressed all her weight into him, knocking him onto the bed and pushing their lips together.

Kid could not believe what was happening to him at that moment. All he knew was that whatever came next would be something hard to forget. He could feel Blair start to remove her clothing and Kid felt himself blush. _This must be a dream_. He tried to convince himself. But as the two lovers became entangled, he found it harder and harder to believe that it wasn't real. Everything felt so tangible in those next few hours. He couldn't tell what was happening or why. But he knew he didn't want it to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_We all have pasts. Some of us have darker ones than others. Me? I have a horrifying one. One that I hope no one ever finds out about. But I guess for this time only, I can revisit some of it. You may know me as Blair the Cat. But in reality, I'm Blair the Witch. _

_ Don't get me wrong. I may be a witch but I sure as hell am nothing like those other ones. The one's that get killed. Part of the reason why is because I know I wouldn't live to see another day if I were like them. But survival isn't the only thing on my mind. I'm genuinely a good person. Witches can have a heart to. But no one would ever think that way. Not here in Death City, and not anywhere else. I'm just good. Everyone thought that I was a cat because I played a false prank. When Maka tried to kill me, she missed and I planted a fake soul. I felt bad that she failed, but it was either that or I died. Honestly, a cat with that much magic? You have to be kidding. _

_ I used to be like the other witches. Like Medusa. I was a very powerful one in fact. More than that little snake ever was and ever will be. No one can see that though. Not now nor ever. My pumpkin magic is just a simple cover up to hide my true power. A couple of times I feel like Death has caught me right where I stand, but I'm lucky that I hide my true scent under that of my "cat" identity. I guess you're all probably wondering why I gave up being such a powerful witch to be a cat. Well... That's not an easy story to tell. But I guess it'd be an easy story to understand. _

_ I was so very power hungry. I wanted to become the most feared witch. One worthy of taking on all the monsters in this world. I had the potential for it . I killed other witches to get the power I so desperately desired. So much blood shed... And all for power. But then something happened to me that I've never really been able to explain..._

_ I met a man. A man that showed me that I didn't really need all this power and bloodshed in the first place... A man... Named Abon. _

_ Abon was a man of simple power when I met him. I was far more then him at the time. He knew that too. He knew how easy it would have been for me to simply crush him. And yet he stayed to face me as though we were equals. I'd never met a man with such bravado. I found myself slowly falling in love with him..._

_ Things were going so wonderful during that time. Abon and I were married almost at once. It was the best day of my life. Of course, I was about the age of Maka when I married him. It was a different time back then, and believe me he wasn't that much older. A couple of years later, he began working with Death. I was always too nervous to meet the man who'd slain many of my sisters and even Abon agreed that it may be best for me to not meet him... At least not yet. _

_ It was around that time, however, that things went sour. It wasn't as though my sisters had completely forgotten about me. Aracne in particular remembered me. She was never as powerful as me. Even at the end of her small and insignificant life. But she tried so very desperately to be me... No... To be me only... Better. She wanted the power that I possessed. And she knew exactly how to get it. _

_ I was with child. Abon and I were going to have our very first baby together. It was the happiest thing that'd ever happened to me. However, two very powerful people having a child together could only result in the child having a large amount of value. I guarded that baby with my life. When he was born, I felt as though nothing else mattered but me protecting my family. I named him after the man I love. The man who'd given me this wonderful life. Baby Abon was the other light of my life. _

_ And Aracne stole him from me. _

_ She came to me one night, when Abon was out working with Death. She warned me of the rising of the Kishan. She said that she needed my help in order to provide it with everything it needed. Of course my answer was no, but do you think she'd stop with just a simple decline? Of course not. _

_ I remember that scene, as clearly as I remember my newborn's face. She had her eyes narrowed at me, and baby Abon cried in the background. My eyes widened and she smirked. "If you don't do this, I'd hate to think of what could happen to your precious baby boy. I do love children." She licked her lips. _

_ I warned her that if she even laid a hand on my son, it would be the end of the road for her. But of course I knew that even I couldn't protect my baby for long. And if I told my husband that would be the end of our child and our life. I gave in. I said I would help with the start of the Kishan..._

_ It's not something I'm proud of. I went back to that life of bloodshed that I thought I'd never have to see again. You have no idea how many of my sisters I killed. How many innocent lives were stolen in the process. I hated it. But I thought of my husband and my son and I knew that this had to be done in order to keep the witches at bay. But once I'd finished doing Aracne's bidding... _

_ I came home one night to find that Abon wasn't in his crib. A note simply wrote... 'Thanks for all your help. Your son will be eternally safe.' _

_ I don't want to even speak of what I saw next... What she did to my son... I remember how cold he felt... How pale... How... How weak and light... _

_ I told Abon. Everything. But I knew that I couldn't keep living this way. Abon was always away from home to work with Death. I couldn't stand to be alone... I thought too much about all that had happened. And so I decided that before I would ever have to see the war with the Kishan... I would take my own soul. I killed myself. And that's what drove Abon to do all that he did. _

_ If only he'd stayed around just a bit longer. He would have seen me live again. I came back. Alive and well in fact. But it was years and years later... Years and years too late... Abon's soul was already put in that damned key... And that was the end of me. When I found out all that Abon had done I didn't know what to do at first. I felt so lonely. The world that I'd known had changed in so many ways. And I knew that now there was an academy for kids to become natural witch killers. _

_ I was determined to try to live the life that Abon would have wanted me to live. The one that he had worked so hard to give me. So I covered myself up as a cat. I decided that there was no time to waste. That I should always try my best to be happy, even in the darkest of days. I made my place in my little pumpkin home and one night I was taking a bath and... Well, you know the rest. _

_ If anyone were to know of my past... I don't know what I would do. I've stayed hidden for this long. But things are changing again. Death and all his crew feel as though they've beaten the evil witch Medusa, but I know better. Witches don't just die. And that's why I am here today. That's why I need Kid. I'll do whatever it takes to get back what I have lost... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kid woke up in his bed early in the morning. His bed sheets were ruffled all around. For a moment, he had no idea what had happened to him. Then he remembered the night before. "Blair..." he groaned lightly. He turned over quickly in his sheets to find her. His eyes scanned all edges of his bed, but no one was there. "Blair?" he called out. There was no reply.

He then began to twitch a bit; the sheets were no longer symmetrical. "Gah, why can't things just be symmetrical all the time? No matter what?" he complained out loud. He crossed his arms; he found himself much more frustrated than he normally would be about the matter. What was really on his mind was Blair. Was that all just a dream?

It couldn't have been. Everything felt so real and he could remember it all so clear. And yet when he looked around the room, there wasn't even a trace that'd she'd been there. His heart felt a slight stab of pain. _Do I wish it had been real?_ He wondered to himself. He shook his head. He wasn't sore, there was no trace of evidence, it must have not happened after all; just an odd dream, nothing more.

Kid shook his head and got out of bed. Whether he liked it or not, he'd promised Liz and Patty that he'd train with them today and he intended to keep said promise. He buttoned up his suit jacket and made sure everything was perfectly symmetrical in the room before he left. He took a step outside his door to find Liz and Patty standing nose to nose with him.

"Gah! What are you doing here?" Kid cried, stumbling back as he did. Liz had her hands on her hips while Patty ran in for a hug. "Training today. We wanted to make sure that you weren't planning on sleeping in." Liz explained in a very blunt, monotone voice. "Wouldn't dream of it." He replied coldly.

The trio decided to practice outside on the outskirts of the academy's grounds. It was a shady meadow surrounded by a thick growth of trees, it leaves protecting them from the hot sun's beams. "Now our Soul Resonance isn't what it ought to be." Liz commented. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Kid, but we always get that one right on the nose. So let's pull it together."

Kid made no remarks to Liz's demands and began to get to work. The two of them flipped into weapon gear and Kid caught them without missing a beat. _Perfectly symmetrical..._ Kid tried to stay focused. He couldn't live with himself if this wasn't totally and completely symmetrical. "Alright let's go!" He cried out.

"Soul Resonance!" the three of them blared out together. A flash of blue light and the girls had went from smoking pistols to the Death Cannons Kid was so very good at using. He practiced a couple shots in the air and at some trees, causing quite a bit of damage. Everything was going smoothly and all three souls worked in perfect harmony. _Perfectly... Symmetrical..._

Kid focused on a group of trees and began to beam up, ready to fire. "Kid look out!" Patty screamed right at the last minute. But it was too late; the cannons had already shot two shots in perfect unison and hit the trees right on target. A cry was heard and a small thump followed after it. The sisters changed back into their regular forms and all three ran over. "What did I hit?" Kid cried out. "I didn't see anything!"

"I saw her in the trees at the last moment!" Patty cried. The smoke around the damaged site cleared to reveal the small body of a purple cat. "Blair!" Kid cried out. He picked her up. "Blair? Blair are you okay?" He tried to be as gentle waking her up as possible. She laid very still for a few moments and then sputtered a cough. Her yellow eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. "Kid?"

"We need to get her to the infirmary!" Liz grabbed a hold of Kid's shoulder and hissed to him. Kid got up, Blair in his arms, and began to ran straight for the academy's shelter. "Kid wait for us!" Patty called after him. But Kid wouldn't stop. He needed to keep running. Who knew how bad he'd hurt her?

Later on that evening, Kid found himself waiting outside the infirmary. He'd stayed in the same place and in the same position since he'd gotten there. He couldn't possibly imagine leaving Blair by herself. Nygus was the nurse at the moment, and she'd given Kid Blair's hat to hold onto. All he could do was hold it in his hands and stare at it. He was very powerful and those shots were a practiced aim to kill. He held back nothing during the fires, and getting hit with such blows would cause serious damage.

Nygus walked out in a nurses coat, holding a clipboard. Kid looked up at her with tired, yet hopeful eyes. "She's going to be fine, Kid. She's out of the woods now. She'll be in a little bit of pain, but when she wakes up I'm sure she'll have the magic to heal herself right back up. You just knocked her unconscious and put her in a serious state." Kid looked back down at Blair's hat again and nodded. "You should go home and get some sleep. Don't you have class in the morning?" Nygus asked.

"Can I see her?" Kid asked abruptly, completely ignoring her question. Nygus looked taken aback for a moment, but under her bandages, she gave a slight smile. "Yes, I don't think there'd be a problem with that." Kid jumped up and practically ran into the room.

Outside on the balconies, however, Liz and Patty were having a serious conversation as they watched the tired sun set for the evening. "Liz what are we going to do?" Patty asked; she seemed more hurt than she normally would have been over the matter. "There's nothing we can do Patty. I don't know what's wrong with Kid lately." Liz shrugged, closing her eyes as she turned around to lean her back against the railing.

Patty had her arms folded over the side of the railing and looked out at the drooling sun. "Do you think it has something to do with Blair?" Patty asked, her eyes narrowing down with annoyance. "Blair? Why would you think that?" Liz asked, opening one eye to peer at her little sister curiously. "You saw how he ran today! And he's been waiting by the infirmary all day!" Patty whined.

"Patty, he could have killed her. I'm sure Kid just feels really bad. Anybody would over something like this." Liz comforted. She noticed that her little sister had grown fairly annoyed at their meister and seemed to get easily offended by him lately. "Patty... Is there something you want to tell me?" Liz asked. Patty looked at her sister with big, wide, blue eyes. "Well, like what?" she asked in her more normal, dopey voice.

Liz shook her head. "Never mind. Listen I'm going to head on inside. You come find me when you're ready to go home." She turned on her heel and slammed the door shut, leaving Patty outside by herself. "Kid..." Patty muttered under her breath. _If only you knew how I really felt about you. I know you a lot better than people might think. How else would I be able to resonate my soul with yours? I've never seen that look on your face before... Oh Kid... Please don't fall for Blair... _Patty silently begged in her mind. Her eyes began to water and she squeezed them shut. Slight sniffles escaped from her as her body shook. She hadn't wanted to ever fall for her meister. But he was the one who had saved her and her sister off the streets. He had made her what she was today. If Blair got in the way... All of that would be ruined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kid walked into the infirmary room, not sure what to expect. All he could hope for was that Blair would forgive him. _As if I even deserve that kindness... First she comes looking for me, then she comes to me in my... Rather strange dreams, _He made an awkward face at the memory of his dreams. _And now she's in the infirmary because of me... Even if it was just an accident... I never wanted to hurt someone innocent. _

When he entered to room, Blair was in human form, sleeping. He walked over quietly so not to disturb her and placed her hat down on the nightstand beside her bed. It was then that he noticed she was wearing a hospital gown that was far too big for her. Her cleavage proudly showed and the expression on her face was far too adorable to ignore. _Wow, even when injured and in a hospital gown, she can still make it sexy. _A thought of Blair in a short, fitted nurse outfit struck Kid's mind. His image blew a kiss to him and winked. _No, no, no! Get out of my head! _Kid's eyes got wide and he could feel his face get hot with embarrassment. Another thought popped into his mind of Blair completely naked with Band-Aids covering only her nipples in an X formation. Her face looked so erotic, almost as it had in his dream.

_No, knock it off! Kid, get it together! You injured the poor girl and THIS is how you repay her? _He shook his head lightly to try to get the perverted thoughts out of his head. "K-Kid?" A light groan from in front of him brought him back. "Blair? Are you okay?" He grabbed her hand as a reaction.

She pulled it back in pain, wincing. "Sorry." He apologized and pulled up a chair to sit by her side. "It's fine." She smiled weakly. "I'll get better soon. I have a healing magic I can use. I'm just really tired right now is all." Kid smiled sadly, "Please tell me it doesn't have something to do with pumpkins."

"What of mine doesn't have to do with pumpkins?" Blair joked back with a weak laugh. "My you have a lot of power. Even when I went against Maka and Soul for the first time I didn't get this badly injured." Kid looked down at his folded hands in shame. "It's a compliment, silly." Blair tried to reassure as soon as she saw his expression. Kid wasn't feeling any better, "Blair... I feel so bad. I would never hurt an innocent creature. Especially you. You've done nothing wrong to me."

Blair grabbed his hand tenderly and cooed, "It's nice to know that I have such a caring friend. You don't have to apologize, but it is nice to know that I have a friend who was willing to, not only take me here to get healed, but also wait for me to get better. It really does mean the world to me." Kid smiled, still looking towards the ground. That was when a thought occurred to him. "Wait, when you fought Maka and Soul for the first time... They took one of your lives from you right?"

"Yes." She looked at him puzzled.

"Did... Did I..." He couldn't even bring himself to finish the question. "Are you asking if you took one of my lives?" She tried to put two and two together. Kid nodded weakly, just barely able to hold a steady gaze with her. "Yes... You did without a doubt..." Kid's eyes got wide. "Oh... No... Blair... Blair I-"

"Don't apologize." She smiled again. "I already told you it's fine."

"How... How many do you have left?" he asked, his breathing becoming difficult. Blair raised her unsteady hand and put her finger to her lips. "A cat, never tells." She hushed. Kid felt an alarm go off in his head. "Blair..." He felt tears flood out before he could help himself. _Don't you dare cry! _He yelled at himself. But he couldn't help it. He shook to his very core.

Blair said nothing as he sat there. She simply put her injured hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him however she could. _Even now when she's injured, and injured by me nonetheless, she's still trying to comfort me._ The thought made him shake and sob even harder. "Kid." Blair finally said in a small voice. He looked up with red, bleary eyes and met her intense gaze. Her tone was not at all normal for Blair. There was a hint of sorrow and self-hatred in her voice as she stated, "Please don't cry over me. I don't deserve that much kindness. And even at that..." She trailed off.

Nygus walked in at that moment. "Kid, your father is searching for you. He says he has a special assignment he needs you and your girls to carry out." Kid faced away and tried to clean up his face the best he could. He didn't want others to know he'd been crying and especially someone he could hardly say he knew. "I'll be right with him." He responded. When he was sure that Nygus had gone to the back of the room, and was no longer looking at him, he looked up at Blair and said, "I want to do something nice for you... When you get better and when I come back from whatever it is my father wants me to do. Think of it as my official apology."

Blair smiled mischievously, back to her old self it seemed. "I like the sound of that! My Deathy-Kid can take me out on a date!" She'd said it rather loud and Kid could hear Nygus from the back of the room trying to hold back a snicker. He wanted to refuse, horribly. It was not the that the thought of taking Blair out on a date was repulsive, it was more the fact that Kid had never been out on a date before and was positively frightened of embarrassing himself. Besides, with his need for perfection, if something went wrong on the date than it was a guarantee failure from the get-go.

"Blair... I'm not so sure..." Kid looked around nervously, but when he finally turned his eyes back to her, he saw that her face seemed to be distraught with the fact that she might actually get rejected for once. Kid couldn't bring himself to say the rest of his sentence. "Fine. It's a date. The night after I get back?" he asked. "Oh, that's purrfect!" Blair seemed to almost scream, despite her drastic state.

"Alright, that's enough Casanova. I can't have you putting her in a coma due to being too overexcited." Nygus walked over, hands on her hips. Kid turned red-faced as he looked at her bandaged face. "Um... Well..." He stammered, trying to look for a good comeback, yet finding no words in his current vocabulary. "You better be off, your father said it was of the utmost importance." Nygus changed the subject. In her mind she was trying not to laugh at how utterly ridiculous Kid's expression was, as well as the whole situation.

Kid got up and turned to Blair. "I'll see you then." He promised her. "Be careful." She smiled. He said his farewells to Nygus quickly and retreated from the room. Swiftly he walked down the corridor; something in his heart made him walk a little bit taller that day. _A date with Blair... That will be interesting..._ He smiled to himself. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest. Blair would be fine and what was even better, which surprised him, was that he had a date he was looking forward to. _Now for this assignment..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kid looked around the dark, abandoned clock, wondering where the target could be. His mind flashed back to what his father had told him about his new assignment. "Now today I will be assigning you to take out a witch. She's not as powerful as some of the witches you've gone up against, however she's powerful enough that she's been terrorizing a small fishing village. Your goal is to simply take her out."

"Anything we should look out for?" Kid had asked. "Her theme is time. She seems to like magical clock bombs to go along with it, so be aware there will be explosions." _Nothing new then..._ Kid had thought to himself.

He was now finding himself in an abandoned clock tower where the witch was said to be hiding. Be hind him lied the small fishing village which now how very little inhabitance. "Where do you think she could be, Kid?" Patty asked innocently. "Well, she likes the ticking sound of clocks, obviously. So it was no surprise that we'd find her in a clock tower. She has to be somewhere in here, resting." He paused for a moment. "She's probably had a long day of tormenting innocent bystanders." A grim tone filled the air as he let the words settle in.

Liz, in pistol form, stated, "We should probably check the top of the tower. There's nowhere else but up." Kid nodded and began to run up the spiral staircase, and fast. He recalled what he'd seen in the fishing village; a lot of people had gotten injured. She may not have been deemed to be as powerful as some of the previous witches he'd battled, but she certainly knew how to cause destruction. _I'll make her pay for the damage she caused_.

As he reached the top of the tower, he found himself facing an old wooden door. He pushed through it and saw the figure of a very thin woman standing there. "Ah, I saw you come in. It was only a matter of _time_." The witch snickered. "Tick, tock, tick, tock." She chimed as she slowly turned to face the trio. As she revealed her face in the pale moonlight, you could see only long, straight, black hair fall down to her waist. She had no bangs, but only one large white eye could be seen from the left side of her face. "As you can see, I'm blind." She snickered. Her long white cloak fell behind her as she walked along the circular walls of the tower, towards Kid.

"I guess my handicap won't excuse me from your punishment, _Death's son_." She hissed his title. "No. It won't." Kid said firmly. With that, the witch hissed into a maniacal laugh and conjured two clocks into her hand. "I'm afraid you've run out of time!" She laughed as she threw them at Kid. He jumped, and just as he'd suspected, the clocks blew up once they'd hit the floor. "Wow, Death wasn't kidding when he said she liked time bombs."

"Very cute." Kid said grimly. "But not very strong." He began to fire Liz and Patty with all his might. However, each bullet seemed to fly pass the witch as she flew to avoid. She levitated from just outside the clock towers balcony and looked at Kid. "Such a shame. I really never wanted to have to hurt an instrument of time." She said sadly. Kid watched for a moment, not sure what she meant, an saw her float a ways back and conjure more clocks with her hand. She began to throw them, but as Kid braced himself, he realized that she wasn't throwing them in his direction. She was hitting the midsection of the tower. "Liz, Patty, looks like we're going to have to jump." He warned.

"Wait Kid!" Patty squealed as Kid jumped over the edge and into a forest of trees. The two girls squealed as Kid kept his body perfectly straight. Branches and shrubs broke his landing and as he climbed out of the growth, he looked back towards the clock tower. "That was so close." Liz panted. "We're not out of the woods yet." Kid said in irony. He saw the clock tower crumble, slowly but surely, but there was no sign of the witch.

"Looking for me?" he heard an eerie voice call from behind. He turned to see the time witch, looking at him with her one blank eye. Before she could say another line, he began to fire with all his might. The witch swiftly dodged each bullet. Kid narrowed his eyes in order to get a better shot, but as he focused in, and explosion hit him from behind.

"So focused on hitting me, you didn't even realize you stepped on one of my bombs!" The witch laughed as Kid fell over in pain. His face hit the harsh forest floor. "Kid!" Patty screamed as the two girls transformed. "Can't save your meister now, can you girls!" The witch bellowed in front of them. Her hackling only seemed to grow louder. Kid had just taken an extreme blow to the back of the head and seemed to be out for the moment. Patty crumpled next to him and began shaking him lightly. "Kid! Kid! Wake up!" she pleaded.

"Patty! Transform and we'll take her out! Kid won't do us any good right now!" her sister called from beside her. Patty could hardly understand a word she'd just said. Her mind was far too crowded with thoughts of the pain Kid must be in. "Patty! She'll get away!" Liz screamed. Patty felt her body shake all over, she needed to know Kid would be okay. "Patty!"

"Okay!" Patty cried with warm tears in her eyes. She transformed and Liz began shooting. The witch could still dodge them and she taunted, "You're an even worse shot then your meister!" In the reflection of the gun's shine, Patty's reflection showed her, staring intensely on Kid's still body. "Patty, focus!" Liz barked. If Patty's soul didn't stay focused and strong, there was no way Liz could work with her to defeat the target.

Kid opened his eyes, slowly. _Ouch_. He blinked and looked over, seeing his partners still battling the witch. He stood up, shaking but still holding a strong pose. "That's it." He grumbled. Patty watched in awe. "Kid! Kid!" She cried. Kid called to the two girls, "Liz! Patty! Let's take her down. She's out of time." A harsh glare pierced his eyes. It was time to get serious.

Liz transformed and, both weapons in hand, Kid stood still. "This ends now." Kid said darkly. Patty was finding it hard to keep steady. She knew the command Kid was about to give. And while she'd been in battle with her comrades countless times, and had preformed the move he'd ask her to make countless times, this time seemed to be different. Seeing Kid lying there like that had made her feel helpless. She'd had feelings for her meister for a long time, but ever since the incident with Blair she'd found herself becoming far more sensitive. _Get a hold of yourself Patty! Kid needs you!_ She screamed at herself.

"You've made me mad. Time to bring justice." He glared beneath his black and striped hair. "Liz! Patty! Soul Resonance!" he called. Patty's eyes widened. She needed to do it now. A power began to surge, and she could feel Kid and Liz's souls resonating, but her own lingered back. "Patty!" Kid cried. "What are you waiting for!" The witch watched the failing trio with amusement. "The poor thing is blinded by pain and love. No wonder she fails."

"Shut up!" Kid screamed. "Patty," he turned his attention to the younger sister. "I need you to do this."

"I'm sorry!" she cried. _Come on! _She pushed her soul hard enough, but it barely resonated with the rest. Out of a puff of smoke, Kid revealed his two large Death Cannons. "You're dead now." Kid laughed. The witch's eye widened in surprise. He began to aim and with impeccable aim he shot right at her on the third shot. The witch screamed in pain and fell on her back.

Kid walked over to her injured body and stared at her coldly. The witch groaned but then looked up at him. "Hehehe, you think this is the end? Just wait, more witches will come! From all over! And once we're all in Death City there will be nothing to stop the uprising!" Kid didn't waver. "There will always be witches. There will always be uprisings. Nothing the academy can't handle."

The witch hackled again. "Our powerful sister has returned to us. And believe me, she shall be the most threatening witch to shake Death City. I am but a small soul; my loss means nothing. Go on. Kill me." She smiled. And Kid gladly carried out the order. Her soul glowed brightly and that was all that was left of the witch. Liz and Patty turned human again and Liz looked at her sister. "You have one less than me, you take it." Patty, red-eyed, nodded slowly and ate it.

"Let's head back to the academy. Once we get there we'll have a discussion on what happened tonight." Kid said, his voice very tired from battle.

By the time they'd gotten to the academy's doors, it was very late into the night. Kid lead the girls up all the twists and turns that lead to Death's office. They walked through the door and Death greeted them. "Hello! Hey! How's it going! How was the mission kiddo?" He asked his son happily. "It went well, however a lot of damage was done."

"No worries, I'm sure the villagers will pick up and moved on. At least the witch is gone now and can cause no more damage."

"Well, there was something very strange about her." Kid began to explain the witch's final words. "A sister of the witches has returned, hm?" Death said, holding his large hands up to his chin in wonder. "Now that _is_ very interesting."

"What does it mean?" Kid asked. "Is Medusa or Arachne back?" Death pondered his son's questions for a moment and then shrugged. "Don't know. For all we know it could be a new witch entirely. But we won't know until we see more actually happen, I'm afraid to say." Kid nodded understandingly. "Well then, I shall leave you with that. Just tell me if you need anything else."

"Yes, go home and rest." Death nodded happily. As the trio walked out the doors and into the hall, Kid stopped them. "Patty, we need to discuss what happened tonight. I haven't seen you that wary since you first started training. Why did you loose your edge tonight?" Patty looked down at the floor and blushed. "I, um... I'm not sure."

Liz leaned against the wall and watched silently. She could tell why Patty had froze during the fight, but telling Kid would have to be up to her alone. "Was it me stepping on that time bomb?" Patty looked down at her full breasts in shame. "Patty, you've seen me get injured tons of times. Remember Anubis? What made tonight that much different?" Patty remained silent; she was not about to tell Kid the real reason she'd gotten so frightened. Kid sighed and placed his hand on his forehead, rubbing his eyebrows in frustration. "I'm not mad, Patty. Look whatever happened tonight was not as bad as it could have been. In fact it wasn't even that bad. So whatever your personal problem is, fix it." He looked up at her. "We are one of the strongest teams the academy has. We need to stay strong."

Kid left without a word and headed down the hall. Once he'd turned a corner and disappeared, Liz walked toward her sister. Patty's eyes were filled with tears that she was trying to desperately to hold back. "Patty, you need to keep your emotions separate from missions." Patty shut her eyes tight as Liz gently placed her hands on her bare shoulders to comfort her. "What do you mean?" Patty tried to hide her feelings, even from her sister. "Patty, I'm not dumb. I can tell you like Kid a little more then a weapon should like their meister. But you have to be careful. Tonight could have gone horribly wrong if you didn't push yourself to focus." Patty wept lightly. "Patty... It's okay... I know it's hard... But it'll get better..." Liz closed her sister into a hug.

"How do you know?" Patty sniffled. "Well... Surely this isn't your first crush?" she asked. Patty looked up at her sister with large blue eyes that told her a very different answer then Liz had originally thought. "Oh..." Liz grumbled, understanding. "Well, trust me Patty... It'll get better." She reassured.

Patty looked down at the ground and continued to weep. She felt so lost and alone despite her sister's love and comfort. She didn't feel bad because she'd screwed up that night. Sure it was one thing, and Kid being disappointed in her was another, but the real reason she felt so guilty was because she had worried, during the fight, that Kid would have died with love in his heart for Blair, and not for Patty.


End file.
